1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel and an organic light emitting display device using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, there have been developed various types of flat panel display devices having reduced weight and volume over cathode ray tubes. The flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display device, a field emission display device, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display device, and the like.
Among these flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display device displays images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has a fast response time and is driven with low power consumption. In a conventional organic light emitting display device, light is emitted from an organic light emitting diode by supplying current corresponding to a data signal using a driving transistor formed in each pixel.
In each of the pixels of the conventional organic light emitting display device, a voltage corresponding to a data signal is charged into at least one capacitor, and current corresponding to the charged voltage is supplied from a first power source via an organic light emitting diode using a driving transistor, thereby displaying an image. In this case, the voltage drop of the first power source varies depending on the load (e.g., the number of emitting pixels) of a display unit, and therefore, an unequal image is displayed.
More specifically, the voltage drop of the first power source when k (“k” is a natural number) pixels emit light is different from that of the first power source when k/2 pixels out of the k pixels emit light. In such cases where the voltage drop of the first power source is different, the luminance of each pixel when the k pixels emit light is different from that when the k/2 pixels emit light in response to the same data signal.